


Under The Pale Moon Light, Our Stars Are The Same

by TheCourtJester485



Series: Hannigraham One-shots, Drabbles & Ficlets! [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute Ending, Do not post to another site, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal adores him, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mizumono never happened..., Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Will Graham, Soft Hannibal, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485
Summary: Hannibal absorbs the moment he shares with Will, who is sleeping in his arms as they idle in the vast tranquillity of a moonlit lake. All is beauteous and utterly sublime, a perfect night that's yet to end...But with midnight announcing a year since they left Baltimore, Hannibal has a surprise waiting for when he comes to.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigraham One-shots, Drabbles & Ficlets! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775353
Kudos: 52





	Under The Pale Moon Light, Our Stars Are The Same

A couple hours after sharing a bottle of wine Will lies peacefully asleep and cradled in his arms, his head leaning into the crook of his shoulder. Hannibal’s gaze looms over the pale satellite above, admiring the glow shimmering over the quiescent waters his breath softly bats against the younger’s hair with the familiar scent of musk and pine filling his nose, breathing him in as if he were oxygen.

Giving him a little squeeze, though not enough to wake him, his chin drops onto Will’s head. Having suggested it this morning it delighted him to have Will enthused of being rowed out on an evening cruise, knowing _this_ to be his favoured fishing spot, among other things. Many-a-times Will has come here to read, his thermos full of Italian coffee and a bag of walnuts by his side; more times still Hannibal has sketched it, not that he knows.

His mind is clear. Heart beating steadily. Resting his eyes he permits himself the luxury to completely bask in the moment that could easily last an eternity, should he wish for it in his mind.

Such a gift is worthy of immortalizing.

And not only Will's imago.

With nobody to disturb them for countless miles, it very well might. His partner shifts, easing back into him further. Abigail comes home tomorrow; her first semester at uni finally over.

Ever so carefully Hannibal reaches into his pocket, he simpers contentedly from his beloved's sotto groan. Looking upon the velvet box he opens it, revealing the black and silver ring he had made; the ruby at the centre glints similar to light through tree sap at dawn, the stone secured by tiny silver antlers.

When Will wakes, with midnight announcing the anniversary, he will finally ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
